Headed North
by Sapphonest
Summary: Piper and Leo spend some alone time in Seattle. Written in 2001; 12yo.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on Charmed!

Summary: Piper and Leo decided to spend time togethter in Seattle. (I had to put myself into a story!)

HEADED NORTH

One afternoon Phoebe was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and Cole was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Phoebe questions.

"Just you! I'm thinking about how much I love you!" Cole answers sweetly. Phoebe giggles. Then Piper, Leo, and Paige walk into the room and they stop.

"Oops, are we intruding?" Piper asks.

"No, it's okay." Phoebe responds. "How are you feeling, Piper?" she asks.

"Fine, for now!" Piper responds. "The question is how will I be feeling in a couple of months!" she finishes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Leo adds still excited about all of the news that has come lately.

"I'm gonna be a husband!" Cole says excited.

"I'm gonna be late!" Paige adds jokingly. "I have to go!"

"Bye, Paige." Phoebe calls out as Paige runs out the door to go to work.

"Phoebe, Cole? Do you have a date for the wedding yet?" Leo asks.

"Well, we've been talking about July or August, but we're not sure!" Cole answers.

"Does it really have to be then? Me and Leo might be busy!" Piper exclaims rubbing her belly.

"Oh yeah, well we'll keep talking then. Maybe in September or June!" Phoebe says.

"Oh, Leo! I was looking on the internet for places to go for anniversary dinner on tuesday!" Piper says.

"Did you find anyplace?" Leo asks.

"Well, we would have to be out of town for a while!" Piper says.  
"Out of town...where?"

"Um Seattle!"

"That sounds like fun, but it's so far to go for dinner!"

"But it's our anniversary!" Piper whines, "besides, we'll be there for at least three days!" she finishes.

"Okay, but you have to make sure that it's okay with your sisters!" Leo starts looking at Phoebe.

"I guess, there's the threat of an attack, but we can always call you!" Phoebe answers back, "Cole, come upstairs with me, Let's give them a chance to talk. We'll be back."

"Okay!" Piper says.

"And how will we get there? Airline, or Air Leo?" Leo says with a grin and stressing the air Leo idea.

"Air...line!" Piper answers.

"But Piper..." Leo wines back at her.

"How about a compromise? Air LINE there and air LEO back?" Piper offers.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we go?" he asks her.

"Well, there's a flight out on Monday, we'll be there in time for our anniversary Tuesday, and we can come home anytime after that...air Leo."

"But that's tomorrow! Are you sure you can get the tickets...and a hotel?"

"Not a problem, they're already ordered and paid for. All we have to do is pack and go."

"Where are we staying?" Leo asks his wife.

"The honeymoon suite at the Elliot Grand Hyatt."

"Sounds expensive, are you sure we can afford it?"

"Well, all we have to do is stop fixing that damn clock! If we do we'll have plenty of money." Piper assures him and the phone rings. "Hello?...What's wrong?...A What!...Where?...No, stay where you are. We'll be right there... It couldn't wait just one week, could it?...Okay, we'll be there, bye." Piper hangs up the phone.

"What was that all about? Piper?" Leo asks her.

"PHOEBE!" Piper shouts and Phoebe and Cole come running down the stairs.

"Somem' wrong?" Leo asks.

"I'll explain later! Leo, we need to get to Paige's work... NOW!" They all hold hands and Leo orbs them all into Paige's car at South Bay Social Services. They all get out and run into the office. "Paige Matthews - emergency." Piper explains to the receptionist as they run past her desk and over to Paige who is in the copy room.

"Okay, Paige, where is he?" Piper asks in a bit of a panic.

"Over there." she says pointing to a scrubby looking worker, "He's... I don't know, he's messing with their minds! Everyone is...well, acting like a robot! It's almost like they're being brainwashed!" Paige explains.

"What can we do?" Cole asks.

"BOOK!" Paige calls for the BOS and it appears on the copier in front of her. "I know this isn't supposed to leave the manor, but..."

"It's okay, what does it say?" Piper allows.

"His name is Jack!" Paige says, "Jack? He doesn't sound that bad...yet." she jokes. "He uses policies and rules to govern the population and cause frenzy."

"That's funny, I thought rules were to halt frenzy." Phoebe says.

"Well, he takes the rules and causes everyone to either follow them exactly, or to do the exact opposite of the policy." Paige finishes.

"Okay, what's the vanquishing spell?" Cole asks.

"Piper freeze them!" Leo exclaims as Piper freezes the room.

"Come here, Piper, Phoebe!" Paige yells. Piper and her sister run to Paige and they begin to chant.

"Jack be gone,  
Go away quick,  
Memories from today,  
Will never stick"

"Oh geez, another lymrick for a spell!" Piper complains as the demon disappears in a cloud of smoke and a flash of fire. When the demon was gone all the people in the building were still frozen.

"Are you going to unfreeze them?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, hold your pants on!" Piper whines back.

"To late!" Cole says under his breath.

"Stop it!" Phoebe says trying not to laugh.

"Both of you, stop!" Piper says laughing as she unfreezes the entire room.

"Uh, we need a spell to 'un brainwash' these people!" Paige says.

"Now forget what you have seen..." Phoebe begins to mumble.  
"return your mind to it's former being"  
"go now forth as you once were  
the past two hours are but a blur"

"I hope that worked!" Phoebe says.

As Phoebe finishes her spell all the people in the building suddenly looked very confused.

"Well, aparently it did!" Leo says.

"What just happened here!" Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, asks as he walks into the copy room. "Who are you guys?" he asks. "And why are you in the employees only area!" he asks again.

"Well, you've met my sister Piper, and this is Piper's husband Leo, and this is Phoebe's fiance' Cole. Oh, and this is Phoebe, my other sister!" Paige says as Phoebe nudges her.

"I...thought that you were an only child?" He says even more confused.

"So did I!" Paige responds. "Uh, we gotta go!" as all of them begin to walk for the door.

"Your not off work yet!" he yells.

"Lunch!" Paige yells back as she runs out the door.

Back at the manor Piper, Leo and everybody else walk in the door and Piper immediately takes Leo by the shirt and drags him upstairs.

"Please tell me you're going to pack!" Phoebe calls after them.

"Yeah...what did you think we were going to do?" Piper calls back knowing the answer.

"Nothing!" Phoebe answers as Piper and Leo are completely up the stairs.

"Pack for what?" Paige asks.

"Piper and Leo are going to Seattle for their anniversary!

"Sounds romantic!"

Paige says, "Tell me about it!"

Up in Piper and Leo's bedroom, Piper and Leo are packing their suitcases.

"Honey, do you have the ticket's, and the address of the hotel!" Leo says franticly.

"Yes, I have everything we need, and we pick up our tickets at the airport!" Piper reassures her husband.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks again.

"Yes, don't worry! I want you to be completely relaxed on our trip, we REALLY need a break!" Piper says as she wraps her arms around Leo and kisses him. Just then Paige walks in.

"Oh, sorry! I really need to learn how to knock!" Paige begins. "But Phoebe wanted to know how long you guys will be gone for!" Paige finishes.

"Well, like I said about three or four days." Piper answers.

"Okay, well, carry on!" Paige says as she walks out with a smile.

"Piper, can we talk?" Cole asks standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Piper says looking at Leo in confusion as she follows Cole out of the room and into he and Phoebe's and Piper sits down on the bed.

"Listen, about the wedding! I don't know what to do!" Cole starts as he shut's the door and sits down next to her.

"Hold on there buddy!" Piper starts as she stands up and walks towards the door. "What do you mean 'you don't know what to do'? You still want to get married, right!" she asks worried.

"Of course! It's just that I...I...don't know if I'm good enough for her!" Cole confesses.

"So you've got cold feet?" Piper questions.

"Well, I'm not a demon anymore! I don't know if I can protect her, you know, keep her safe! I'm really worried about her, I love her and I know that if we get married that will mean that I have to watch out for her that much more! I just don't want her to get hurt on my account!" Cole babbles as Piper sits back down next to him so she can comfort him and to tell him something.

"Listen Cole, Phoebe loves you more than anything else in this world! If she wasn't with you I think that she would go insane! You are the stability in her life and..." Piper couldn't finish because Leo and Phoebe walk in to see Piper and Cole sitting on the bed and Piper with her arm around his shoulder with their heads so close together.

"What the HELL is going on here!" Phoebe demands.

"Piper... Honey... explain... NOW!" Leo exclaims as Piper quickly moves away from Cole and over to Leo.

"Cole, what the HELL were you doing with my SISTER? I knew you were a demon, but...but this is low, I can't believe this!" Phoebe yells.

"That was below the belt!" Piper defends Cole to Phoebe.

"And what do you know about what's below Cole's belt?" Leo demands fuming.

"This is not what it looks like!" Cole says.

"Then what is it?" Phoebe screams as Paige walks in to see what all the commotion is.

"Is everything...okay in here?" Paige asks afraid of what she'll find out.

"No, my EX-fiance' and 'Ms. Priss' are doing things we don't want... we don't know about!" Phoebe yells.

"NO WE WEREN'T! HE WAS JUST TALKING TO ME ABOUT YOU! HE WAS WORRIED IF YOU REALLY..." Piper stops because she sees Cole shaking his head not to tell.

"Cole, what are you shaking your head for, what were you guys 'talking' about?" Phoebe demands.

"I was just talking to her, we weren't...EEWWW...Oh no we weren't, never!" Cole exclaims as Piper just looks at him offended. "No Piper, it's just that they thought that we were..you know!" he explains.

"Phoebe, do you really think that I would..." Piper begins.

"Piper, and for you, this is the last thing that I thought would happen between us, I trusted you, I can't believe you! I thought that you were my big sister, I thought that you loved me! How could you!" Phoebe screams as she begins to cry. As Phoebe finishes her sentence everyone in the room starts to yell and scream.

"PEOPLE...ME AND COLE DID NOT DO ANYTHING EXCEPT TALK! HE'S GOING TO BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW! AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO PHOEBE! WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Piper explains.

"Then why was he going to kiss you?" Leo demands glaring at Piper.

"Kiss me...what! I was telling him something, whispering into his ear! Not kissing him!" Piper says.

"Well it didn't look that innocent when I walked in!" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, I love you so much, I would never hurt you like that! I can't bare to be without you!" Cole defends himself.

"Phoebe, you don't realize how much Cole loves you, you are the only thing that he cares about, he would never do that to you!" Piper explains for Cole.

"Piper, can we talk?" Leo asks pointing towards their room.

"Yeah!" she answers reluctantly and follows Leo to their bedroom.

"Honey, what was going on in there?" Leo asks.

"We were talking about Phoebe! He thinks that he can't protect her enough now that he's human! He was scared that he would lose her!" Piper answers.

"Well, he's doing a good job of 'losing her' now!" Leo says.

"He was being protective, making sure that I thought that she was okay! He never had any intentions of hurting her, or you for that matter!" Piper says.

"Well he could fool me!" Leo says.

"Leo, I love you so much, and even if Cole did that, and he didn't, I would never do that! I gave so much up and went through so much crap to be with you! I didn't do it for kicks! I did it for love, our love! Now our anniversary is the day after tomorrow, and I really don't want to spend it here! So can we finish what we were doing?" Piper asks as she once again wraps her arms around Leo and kisses him. Just then Paige walks in.

"Good, now we have all made up! Piper...Piper!" Paige says but Leo just waves his arm to tell her to go away.

"Fine, I'll leave." Paige says as she walks away.

"Piper, do you have everything ready for when we leave?" Leo asks as he pulls away.

"Yeah, everything is by the door!" she answers.

"What time is it?" Leo asks.

"It's...seven!" she answers as she looks at her watch.

"What time does the plane leave tomorrow?"

"Six in the morning!" she answers.

"Oh, darn!" Leo says as he kisses Piper again.

Down stairs Phoebe and Cole are talking. "What were you talking to Piper about that you couldn't talk to me about?" Phoebe asks.

"We were talking about you! I don't know if I can protect you! I'm worried that when we get married that I won't be able to protect you, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Cole explains.

"Oh Baby, you don't have to worry about me! I can take care of myself! I just want to be with you, you don't have to protect me all the time! I love you anyway!" Phoebe responds. "And I'm really sorry about calling you my ex-fiance', I didn't mean it!" she explains.

"It's okay, really!" Cole says as Paige walks into the living room.

"Piper and Leo have forgiven each other that's obvious! It's like...gross!" Paige exclaims.

"We really didn't want to know that!" Cole says.

"They'll be gone in the morning, Piper said that their flight leaves at six A.M.!" Paige tells them.

"Okay!" Phoebe replies and with that Paige walks back upstairs and into her room.

"So have we picked out a date for the wedding?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, it can't be when Piper and Leo have the baby! It will have to be before or after that!" Cole says.

"Hey me and Leo are going to bed! We have to get up really early! So I guess that I'll see you in about five days! Love you Phoebe, bye Cole." Piper calls from the stairs.

"Bye Piper, say bye to Leo for me!" Phoebe calls back.

Back in Piper and Leo's room, Piper and Leo get ready to go to bed. "Are you ready to go on our trip tomorrow!" Leo asks.

"Can't wait!" Piper says as she quickly kisses Leo and lays down.

In the morning Piper wakes up at four to the sound of the loud alarm clock. She picks her hand up and hits the snooze button. "Piper we gotta get up, if we don't we'll miss our flight." Leo whines. So Piper and Leo both got up and out of bed. They get all of their stuff, walk out the door, get in the car, and drive away.

At the airport Piper and Leo are getting on the plane. "Where are our seats?" Leo asks.

"Right... right here!" Piper says pointing to the seats in front of them.  
"But this is first class!" He says.

"Yeah, so!" Piper says.

"Okay!" Leo says as he sits down.

"Were going to Seattle!" Piper says excited.

"Yep!" Leo replies as he leans against the back of the seat and quickly falls asleep.

"That looks like a good idea!" Piper says as she too falls asleep. When they wake up they hear over an intercom that they will land in ten minutes.

"That was quick!" Leo says as he wakes up Piper.

"We're here!" Piper says. As they walk off the plane they see a huge crowd of people.

"Well, we're definitely in Seattle!" Leo says.

"Get in line at Hertz so we can rent a car." Leo says as they walk over to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter asks.

"Yes, we need to rent a vehicle!" Leo answers.

"Okay, just fill out these papers!" she says. When they were done with the papers and they paid for a luxury vehicle...a dark-blue PT Cruiser. And they drive away.

"Where is the hotel?" Leo asks.

"It's 721 Pine Street!" Piper tells him as they turn onto the freeway. "What exit do we take?"

"Stewart Street."

"Okay, where do we go from there?"

"Turn down 7th and it's three blocks on the right. We can park across the street in the garage."

"Is this it?" Leo asks staring.

"It's huge!" Piper exclaims. "Oh cool, and look there's a Starbucks Coffee right next to it! Real Seattle coffee!"

"Good, a break from Paige's 'coffee', if you can call it that." Leo jokes.

"Let's go check in...I can't wait to see our room. If this is what the hotel looks like from outside, I can't imagine what the honeymoon suite looks like!" They get into the elevator up to street level with their suitcases, walk across the street and into the lobby.

"Welcome to the Grand Hyatt Hotel, did you have a reservation with us?" the lady at the front desk greets them.

"Yes, Wyatt. We should have the honeymoon suite." Piper answers.

"Wyatt...Wyatt...Yes, there it is. Here are your keys. Can I get someone to help you with your bags?"

"No, we're fine, thank you though."

"Very well then. You will be on the 13th floor. Just go over to the elevator, " she directs them pointing, "and when you get to the 13th floor, take a right, it will be room 1313 on the left, about 5 doors from the elevator."

"Thank you." Piper says she and Leo walk to the elevator and reluctantly push the button for the 13th floor. "The 13th floor, huh? This should be interesting."

"What do you mean 'this should be interesting'?"

"13...13, it's like the demon floor of all hotels! Most hotels don't even have a 13th floor."

"Well, if it's the 'demon floor' we should be fine. You can kick any demon's ass any day...and if we get in trouble, I can go get your sisters and we can make some 'demon dust'."

"FUNNY!" Piper jokes back.

"Well, it's true!" Leo says as the elevator stops on the 13th floor. They walk out to see a very elegant looking hallway with many doors on the walls. They count five doors and look to the left.

"Well, here's our room!" Piper says as she opens the door and walks in. "It's so beautiful!" Piper exclaims as she sets her bags down on the floor and Leo sets his down too.

"This is our beautiful hotel room!" Leo exclaims. "It's so big and...beautiful!" he says.

"Honey, do you want to go get some coffee?" Piper asks Leo.

"Yes, I'm just glad that Paige didn't make it!" Leo says back and they walk out of the room and back down the elevator. When they get back to the lobby they walk across the room and out the doors.

"This city is so big, it reminds me of San Fransisco!" Piper complains.

"So, we are not in San Fransisco, we aren't with your sisters and we have a week off, don't complain! This is what we've been needing for the longest time." Leo tells her. They walk into Starbucks and they both order coffee. They were sitting at the table when Piper suddenly grabs her belly. "Piper, are you okay? What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"I think I...I...I just felt the baby kick!" Piper exclaims.

"You're kidding!" Leo says as he puts his hand on her belly. "I feel it too!" he says.

"I can't believe that there really is someone in there!" Piper says.

"Well, it's gonna be in there for the next four months, so get used to it!" Leo says with a grin across his face. They get up and walk outside.

"So where are we going for dinner again?" Leo asks.

"Up there, in the Space Needle!" Piper says pointing straight up towards the sky.

"Whoa, I heard it was tall, but WOW!" Leo says surprised at the sight of the Needle. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know! We could go to the EMP!" Piper suggests.

"What is the EMP?" Leo asks confused.

"I really don't know. It stands for Expiriance Music Project. From what I've heard, they have concerts there all the time. It's like a music museum! It's cool" she explains.

"That sounds like fun, lets go! Let's take the monarail, it's just a couple blocks from here and it's cheep too." Leo says as he walks to the Westlake Mall to catch the monorail to the EMP.

"We're here!" Leo says as the train stops at the Seattle Center station.

"What the hell is that?" Piper says looking at the building. "It looks like blob of ...of metal, are you telling me that this is a building?" she finishes.

"I guess it so!" Leo says and they walk in and see a huge room that had nothing in it except a bunch of lights and television screens that were just flashing different colored lights.

"This is kinda cool!" Piper says looking around.

"Oh look, their closing now, we have to come back tomorrow!" Leo says. So they both walk out of the odd-looking building and over to the Imax theater.

"Cool! They're playing the new Beauty and the Beast on the BIG screen! Leo...Can we...PLEASE!" Piper whines.

"But, it's a cartoon!"

"No... It's THE CARTOON of all cartoons!" she retaliates.

"FINE, it's your vacation too, but when the Sonics are playing, I don't want to hear any complaints from you."

"You don't like sports!"

"I do if we go to this movie!"

"Fine."

The morning of their anniversary, Leo wakes up at about eight o'clock. He gets up, brushes his teeth and hair, and gets dressed to go downstairs to the gift shop.

"Can I help you find anything today...?" the woman at the counter asks.

"I don't know! It's my anniversary and I got my wife a bracelet, but I wanted to get her something else!" Leo tells the woman.

"Your anniversary, how many years?" the woman asks.

"This is our one year!" Leo exclaims.

"Your first anniversary, oh, how sweet! What's your wife's name?" the woman asks.

"Her name is Piper!" Leo answers.

"Piper, I love that name! I had a sister in San Fransisco named Piper!" the woman says.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"I died!" she answers.

"Excuse me, did you just say that you died?" Leo asks.

"Yes, I'm a whitelighter!" the woman says.

"A whitelighter, and what's your name?" Leo asks.

"Prue!" the woman answers.

"Prue...Prue is that you?" Leo asks in astonishment.

"Yes Leo, it's me!" she replies as she walks over and hugs him.

"I almost didn't recognise you, what are you doing here?" he says as he pushes her away.

"Well, I have a charge that is here! This whole whitelighter thing is really cool! No wonder you like it so much!" Prue answers.

"Wow, it's nice to see you again!"

"I know, it's nice to be seen again! So you said that you didn't know what else to get my sister on her first anniversary!" Prue says with a smirk.

"No, hey did you know that Phoebe and Cole are engaged?" Leo asks.

"No, I guess that I have to like him now, huh?" Prue jokes.

"Oh, and Piper is pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Leo exclaims.

"You are! That's so sweet! How far along is she?"

"Five months!" he answers.

"Wow, five months! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I know! But anyway, what do you think that Piper would like? I don't know what else to get her!"

"Well, Piper loves that mushy romantic stuff! So keep that in mind!"

"Maybe I could take her somewhere! I mean this Seattle thing was her idea!"

"I figured as much!" Prue says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Piper wants out of that house! Especially now that she's pregnant! She'll use any excuse to get away for a while!"

"So what should I do?"

"Well, I could get her this?" he says pointing to a snowglobe of Disney characters. "We went to see the Imax Beauty and the Beast last night when we got into town."

"There you go! That's perfect! And it's sentimental too! She'll love it" Leo and Prue finish up their conversation about 'up there' and 'the elders' and he paid for the snowglobe and then he left.

"Piper I'm back!" Leo calls when he walks into the room.

"Hey Honey! Where did you go?" Piper asks.

"Downstairs!" he answers as he runs over to Piper and kisses her. "Happy anniversary Sweetie!"

"Happy anniversary!" Piper says kissing him on the cheek as she moves a small box that was wrapped in white from behind her back. "Open it!" Piper insists. Leo opens the small box and found a framed picture of their wedding day.

"Oh Honey I love it! I love you!" Leo says as he once again kisses her. Then Leo pulls out a small box that was wrapped in red paper. Piper opened it to find a beautiful diamond bracelet!

"Oh my... Leo this is so...I can't believe it! This is the exact braclet that my great grandmother wore at her wedding! Thank you! I love you so much!" Piper says back to Leo and she hugs him then kisses him as Piper is about to walk into the kitchen Leo stops her and hands her another box!

"What is this?" Piper asks.

"Just open it! Piper opens the small box and sees the snowglobe!

"Leo, it's beautiful, thank you so much! I love you! Happy anniversary Honey!" Piper says.

Back at the manor, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole are sitting at the dinning room table drinking Paige's 'coffee' when Paige suddenly gets a bright idea. "I'll be right back." Paige says as she tries to orb out, but othing happens. "Let's try that again!" This time it works and Paige orbs out

"I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry." Cole asks his blushing bride-to-be.

"I have no idea." Phoebe responds as Paige suddenly appears back in her chair where she was sitting just minutes before.

"I'm back!" Paige chimes as she hands them each a carmel machiato from Starbucks.

"Where did you get these? There's no Starbucks anywhere near." Cole asks.

"Well, I'm as tired of my version of coffee as you guys are, so I figured, Piper and Leo are getting decent coffee..."

"You didn't, did you?" Phoebe accuses already knowing the answer.

"Only into the elevator at the hotel, but I didn't see them anywhere."

"Piper would KILL you if she saw you there!"

"For good coffee... It's a risk I'm willing to take." Paige jokes.

"I agree with you there!" Cole says.

Piper and Leo are in there room watching T.V. "Leo, you're not even into sports, why are you watching them?" Piper asks.

"'Cause there's nothing else on, and who says that I'm 'not into sports!" Leo says mocking Piper.

"You do!" Piper retaliates. "Um...do you have anything in mind that you want to do before we go to dinner tonight?" she asks.

"Well, one thing!" Leo says as he pulls Piper onto the bed and kisses her. Right then a demon comes through the door.

"Do we really have to do this right now!" Piper complains as she freezes the demon.

"Piper, should I go and get your sisters for this one?" Leo asks.

"No, I don't need any help for this guy! I know who he is!" Piper says as she blow's him up.

"Well, your job just gets easier everyday don't it!"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

At dinner that night Piper and Leo decided to go to the Space Needle as planned. They are getting ready to go up the elevator.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Piper says.

"Yeah, it will be!" Leo says as they walk into the elevator and the doors begin to close!

"Hold it!" a man says as he, a woman and another couple walk into the elevator. Leo looks at the man akwardly before saying anything.

"Brian, Brian is that you?" Leo says looking at the man.

"Leo, hey Leo, how's it going?" Brian asks.

"Good, so what are you doing here?" Leo answers.

"I'm on a date, this is my fiance' Samantha. And her cousin Anna. This is Anna's husband, Adam. This," Brian begins, "this is Leo's wife Piper."

"Hello Piper, Leo. It's nice to meet you both!" Samantha says.

"Your fiance', you guys are getting married! How did you meet?" Leo asks.

"Um, she's one of my charges!" Brian answers.

"You too?" Leo says.

"Huh?" Brian says confused.

"We met the same way you two did! We're here on our first anniversary." Leo brags.

"That's sweet! Wait, did you say Piper, you mean one of the charmed ones?" Samantha asks.

"Yes, I have two sisters!" Piper says.

"Oh wow, it's an honor to meet you! I've heard so much about you, Phoebe, and Prue!" Samantha says.

"Prue died, a demon killed her, a demon named Shax. But we vanquished him when he tried to kill our half sister Paige!" Piper says sadly.

"Never was any good that Shax!" Adam says.

"You knew him?" Piper says.

"Well... we were best friends for a while!"

"So your... a demon?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, but I'm good I swear! I'm turning out just like Belthezor... only...I'm alive!" Adam says.

"Yeah he's dead alright!" Piper laughs.

"What, is he alive? I knew he wouldn't let that witch kill him!"

"That witch is my sister-in-law!" Leo says.

"Oh!"

"So anyway!" Leo says to break the awkward silence.

"I guess we'll see you around somewhere! We should try to get together before we leave town." Leo says as the six of them step out of the elevator.

"Yeah, well, bye Leo, Piper, I'll talk to you 'up there' sometime." Brian says back.  
"Bye!" Samantha calls back as they walk in opposite directions.

"What was that?" Piper asks Leo.

"A friend of mine from 'up there'!" Leo replies.

"Oh, should of known! That girl, Samantha, looked really familiar!" Piper says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I know her from school. Well, at least I wasn't the only witch!" Piper says as they are seated by a waitress. "Come to think of it, I think Anna and Phoebe were really good friends in middle school."

"I'm really glad that we got to come here!" Leo says.

"Me too! I'm so happy to be away from home!"

"I saw Prue today!" Leo says as Piper spits out some of her water.

"What. where!"

"Down at the gift shop, she's a whitelighter now!"

"Oh really, I'm sure she'll definitely be a good one! I mean, they thought that Natilie was a good whitelighter, why not Prue!"

"You're probably right!"

"Hi, my name is Linda and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I tell you our specials for the evening?" the waitress offers.

"Please."

"Tonight, we are offering your choice of a honey basil grilled chicken, lemon pepper grilled salmon or, we have a 12oz. t-bone steak all served with a baked potato or rice pilaf, and a side salad. Are you ready to order or shall I give you a few minutes to decide?"

"Can we have a couple minutes?" Leo asks her.

"Sure, I'll be right back." she walks away and returns a few moments later. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um, I guess I'll have the grilled chicken with the baked potato and salad with Italian dressing on the side." Piper says.

"And you sir?"

"I will have the steak, medium rare with the baked potato and salad with ranch dressing." Leo answers.

"Coming right up. Can I get you something from the bar while you wait?"

"I'll have a Singapore Sling." Leo says.

"I'll have a Strawberry Pina Colada." Piper says looking up at Leo who is almost glaring at her. "Oh,yeah, make it a VIRGIN!" She shouts after Linda as she walks away. "I almost forgot that I can't have alcohol." she says gleaming. Linda nods aknowledging the change and continues on to the bar.

"Leo. I am having so much fun here in Seattle!" Piper says as Linda returns with their drinks.

"Here you are, a Singapore Sling for you sir, and a VIRGIN Strawberry Pina Colada for the lady." she says as she sets the drinks down. "Your meal will be ready in a couple minutes.

"Thank you Linda." Leo answers her and she walks to another table.

"She seems nice." Piper comments.

"So, what are our plans for after dinner?"

"I saw a club across the street. I think it was called DV8, what do you think?"

"Sure, it would be neat to check out the competition in the northwest." Leo jokes. "Maybe I can get a hold of Prue and see if she wants to join us."

"Maybe we can get Anna and Samantha to join us too." Piper suggests as Linda returns with their meals.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, we're fine for now. " Leo thanks her and Linda walks away.

After dinner, they return to the hotel and Leo calls Brian and Prue to invite their friends to the club for that night.

Later that night when Piper and Leo had returned from the club they are back in the hotel room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Leo asks.

"I loved it! Tonight was fun, the sights are beautiful! And it was SO nice to see Prue again. It was kind of cool to really meet up with Sam and Anna again too."

"I'm glad that you're having fun!" Leo says as he walks over to Piper and kisses her. They sit down on the bed and one thing leads to another when they are interupted.

"LEO!"

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are playing scrabble.

"WHITELIGHTER!" Cole says.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"That's my word, whitelighter! It's a word!" Cole says defending himself.

"But it's not in the dictionary!" Paige says.

"It's in your version of the dictionary! It's right next to the word What-cha'!" Cole says mocking Phoebe!

"Whatever!" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, that's in there too!" Cole says.

"Shut up!" Phoebe says.

"Ohmigod!" Paige says.

"I don't think that one is in there!"

"PHOEBE! LEO!" Paige yells as a demon hits her in the back with an energy bolt.

"Oh not now! Please you guys, it's my anniversary!" Leo whines as he is laying next to Piper wrapped in the sheets!

"What?" Piper asks.

"Paige is calling! We have to go!" Leo whines.

"NOW? But..."

"I know, but what if it's important!"

"Can't we send Prue to deal with this one?"

"No, it's my job, she has her own charges now, besides, we knew this would happen when we left for the trip in the first place."

"I guess. Let me get dressed so we can go." Piper says as she pulls the sheet of the bed and walks to the dresser.

"Hey!" Leo shouts.

"Hurry up, let's go!"

Right then Leo and Piper orb into the manor. "What, what is it?" Piper shouts annoied.

"What took you guys so long?" Paige asks. Piper and Leo just look at each other. "Oooooh... sorry! But there was a demon that attacked and we didn't know what to do!" she finishes.

"Well, who is he?" Piper asks as Paige runs up the stairs and moments later runs back down with the Book of Shadows.

"Um, his name is...he doesn't have a name!" Paige exclaims. "It says that he is a nightmare! A demon that makes your worst fears and nightmares come true."

"That's not good! Where is he?" Piper asks.

"He shimmered out after Paige called for Leo!" Cole exclaims.

"That's weird, demon's aren't afraid of whitelighters!" Leo says.

"Well, at least he hasn't attacked yet!" Leo says.

"I'm not so sure about that!" Cole says.

"Cole, what are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe where's your ring?" Cole asks his fiance'.

"What are you talking about, what ring?" Phoebe replies.

"I love you Phoebe!" Cole says.

"Sicko, who do you think you are?" Phoebe replies.

"It's happening, our fears are coming true! Phoebe doesn't love me anymore! She doesn't even know who I am!" Cole says as he gets up and tries to shimmer, but realizes that he can't and runs up to his room.

"It is happening!" Piper says as she sees Leo suddenly turn into Natalie.

"So, Cole's and Piper's fears are coming true?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, Cole is afraid of losing Phoebe's love, and Piper is afraid of losing Leo!" Paige starts. "Uh, who are you?" Paige asks the whitelighter named Natalie.

"I'm your whitelighter!" she answers.

"And where is Leo?" Paige asks.

"Leo...Leo Wyatt? Well, he was re-assigned years ago after he and Piper were caught together!" she tells them.

"No, Leo and Piper got married! It's their anniversary today!"Phoebe says.  
"I have no clue what you are talking about Phoebe."

"Nevermind, it's no use!" Paige says.

"We have to beat this demon!" Piper says in a pissed-off tone of voice.

"Well, is there a summoning spell?" Paige asks.

"No, but we can use the summoning spell."

"Right!" Paige says as Phoebe flips to the page with the summoning spell on it.

"Okay do we have the vanquishing spell?" Piper asks.

"Yes, ready"

"Yeah!"

"Hear these words  
hear my cry  
spirit from the other side  
come to me  
I summon thee  
cross now the great divide!"

They finish the spell and the demon suddenly appears in front of them.  
"Ready!"

"This nightmare is not real  
your death this spell will seal  
no longer may you stay  
you've come to end your days"

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke and a flash of light.

"Why do we always have to vanquish demons right in the middle of something important?" Piper complains looking to Natalie expcting to see Leo. But he didn't come, and neither did the ring that was meant to be on Phoebe's finger. "What's going on, where's Leo?" Piper says franticly.

"Right here!" Leo says as he walks into the living room.

"What happened, where did you go?" Piper asks.

"Well, I was 'up there' and I didn't know what happened! So I tried to orb, and that didn't work! Then I was 'transported' to the elders and they told me that I switched with Natalie then they said that you vanquished the demon and they sent me back!"

"Okay, so what about Natalie?" Piper asks.

"Natalie," Leo begins looking at her, "is to return to the elders to recieve a new assignment. Hey, where's Cole?"

"Cole? Oh yeah, Cole!" Phoebe remembers and turns to run after her fiance' but meets him in the hallway. "I'm SO sorry! You know I love you...right!" she looks down at her finger where the ring is supposed to be and sees that it had returned. Both she and Cole let out a sigh of relief and kiss.

"You know, that was almost too easy!" Paige shouts.

"Well, we all have our days and this just wasn't his!" Piper jokes. "Hey Leo, can we go back to the hotel? We still have all our stuff there and I would like to spend a couple more nights in Seattle."

"Hey, how is it there anyway?" Cole asks.

"Well, for the most part it's great, except..."

"Except for what?" Paige asks her.

"Well, the lady in the gift shop said that she had seen someone that looked a lot like my sister there the past couple days."

"Oh...well, you know how everyone looks the same...it's not possible that any of us were there anyway...No tickets, no money, no time..."

"No? What about...oh, I don't know..." Piper pauses, "ORBING? Paige, is there something you want to confess to us?"

"It was only for some decent coffee." Paige relinquishes in a meak voice. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Okay, but twice in one day and it just so happens that the coffee shop in SEATTLE of all places, is in our hotel? Admit it, you were checking up on us?" Piper shouts in a burst of anger.

"NO! I won't admit it! I wanted decent coffee and orbed to Starbucks...Not your hotel! I can't help it that I wound up in the same building you are staying in. There's how many hundreds of Starbucks in Seattle and you think I can control which one I end up at? You have got to be kidding me! Yeah, I noticed that there are like four all on the same corner, but there are only so many places I can orb in and out of without being noticed."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, but do you think you can atleast try to go to the Starbucks in the Barnes and Nobel bookstore across the street next time!"

"Deal!" Paige agrees.

"Oh, hey Phoebe, can I talk to you for a moment alone before Leo and I leave?"

"Sure Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asks as they walk into the kitchen to talk in privacy.

"Well, I have some news about Prue."

"Prue! Really?"

"Yeah, she is a whitelighter in Seattle..."

"Oh, that's great! How is she doing?"

"Well that's not all. Do you remember Anna Pratzer from eighth grade?"

"Anna Pratzer...Anna Pratzer...Oh yeah, I remember her, we were best friends back then! We lost touch when she moved to..."

"That's right, she moved to Seattle, AND, she is Prue's charge...Wait, there's more!"

"More? Is that possible?"

"Oh, it's possible... She's married to a demon named Adam. Cole may know him as Adarges, anyway, her cousin Samantha Simons is engaged to HER whitelighter, Brian!" Piper explains.

"Wow! Sounds like quite a trip (and you've only been gone for a couple days)!"

"You're telling me..." Piper begins when she is interupted by Leo's calling her.

"Piper! Are you ready to go, you girls can talk when we get back here in two days!"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" she hollers back as she walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where Leo is waiting for her. "Let's go." She says as they orb out and back to room 1313 at the Elliot Grand Hyatt hotel in Seattle. "Now, where were we when we were so rudely interupted?" Piper asks as she and Leo kiss!

The end


End file.
